I am not dating Jake
by Leojldancer
Summary: Jake is back. Everyone is happy. Even Miley? She confronts him about his bad behavoir and breaks his heart. What does he do to try and get her back. Will it work? ONE SHOT.


Miley and Oliver walked down the hallway, hand in hand. Lilly ran up to them franticly.

"Hey guys, there is something really cool happening ……over…..there….."She said pointing at the cafeteria behind them, "Look chicken…lets go see."

"What?" Miley asked as Lilly pulled on her arm, "What is going on?"

"There is chicken!" Lilly replied, "We have to go see."

"Lilly, we just came from the café, there is not chicken there." Oliver told her

"But maybe there is now!" Lilly was almost screaming now.

"LILLY!" Miley said sternly, "Stop right now and tell us what is going on."

"Fine," She said dropping her hand from Miley's arm, "Jake is back,"

"What!" Oliver said

"Yeah, I know." Lilly said, "I just didn't want you guys to know."

Miley was just silent, staring into space.

"Wha? Miley…where are you going?" Oliver asked as Miley just started walking away.

She didn't answer either of their calls as she just strode down the hallway.

"Jake," she said grabbing his arm

He excused himself from the group of girls he was talking to and they walked off looking slightly disappointed.

"Who else wants to talk to the infamous me," He said as he turned around, "Oh…."

"Yeah oh." Miley said

"Hey Miles"

She slapped him across the face

"Oww..." He exclaimed turning back, his hand on the tender spot where her hand had connected with his face.

"I don't want to fight with you Jake," Miley said calmly, "I have to admit that I am very angry at you but I have moved on and now I'm going out with Oliver. You better just butt out and leave me alone 'cause I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. Yes you hurt me but I don't care."

With that she walked away back to a surprised Oliver, Lilly was no where to be found.

"That was amazing babe." Oliver said

"Thanks, I just had to get that out of my system." She told him

"Yeah but you did it without yelling, that is what amazes me. If I were you I would have been off the wall." He said still a little startled

"Oh, thanks," She said walking into her next class, "Lets just hope I won't have to yell, he better not try and get me back. Desperation is what really pisses me off.

Oliver just smiled and shook his head at her confidence.

-------------------------------

That evening the Stewart family ate there dinner in silence. After they had finished and the dishes were done Miley went up to her room to start her homework. She was laying on her bed reading a book for her History class when her cell phone rang to the beat of Fergalicious. The ring she had set to go off if Lilly called.

"Hello?" She answered

"Oh my gosh Miley. I just heard, I just don't know what to think…is it a good thing…or a bad thing……oh my gosh…. what about Oliver!" Lilly rambled into the phone at the top of her lungs

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked her very confused

"You and Jake getting back together of course! Why didn't you tell me?" She replied a little quieter

"What!?" Miley exclaimed, "Lilly where in the world did you hear that?"

"Well I heard it from Kate who I think heard it from Lisa…but I'm not sure." Lilly said

"Did anyone actually hear it from Jake?" Miley asked her

"No….I don't think so..."

"Than how can you think it's true?" Miley said

There was a long pause, "So…you and Jake…..aren't together." Lilly asked timidly

"Nope," Miley replied, "Still with Oliver"

"Oh…ok," Lilly sounded disappointed

"You're disappointed aren't you," Miley said recognizing it right away

"No…no, as long as your happy," She still sounded sad

"Come on Lilly," Miley said, "You know he was a jerk."

"So you're really over him?" She asked

"Starting to be but your not helping much." Miley said

"I'm sorry…well I have to go….guess I will see you in school tomorrow." Lilly said

"Yeah see ya."

**MILEY'S POV**

I put the phone back on my bed and returned to my reading. I then answered the discussion questions on the book before diving head first into my math homework. I hate math. I have never once used anything but addition or subtraction or multiplication in real life. Oh and maybe some division, but the quadratic formula and all that stuff. It just didn't make sense and had no point, or at least none that I could see. I had just finished graphing the parabola for question 5 when my phone rang again. This time it was just my regular ring tone.

"Hello?" I answered but noone replied back, "Hello?" I asked again. Still noone. I shrugged and hung up the phone.

Ten minuets later I slid my math sheet back into its respective folder and took out the packet on global warming that I needed to complete for science. The phone rang again.

"Hello?" I answered filling in the first blank. But it was just like the first call, noone answered. "Hello? Can you please answer me?" But noone did and I just hung up and went back to the carbon cycle and stuff about nitrification.

"Miley do you want any ice cream?" My dad yelled up the stairs

"No thanks" I yelled back

Then I reached under the bed and pulled a box of thin mints out of my secret stash. I cracked open a sleeve. Thin Mints have got to be the best cookie ever. I am addicted to them and I usually buy almost thirty or forty boxes from the Girl Scout that comes around our neighborhood. I am her best customer, and darn proud of it too.

When I had finished almost half the sleeve of cookies and the entire science homework I wrapped them up and stuck them under my bed and got out my final homework for the evening…..French. Ugh. I hated French….and was horrible at it to.

I had to do a packet on our new sheet of vocab words. I tried…I really did…but I gave up quickly and went to find Jackson to help. Just as I was leaving my room my cell rang again. Creepy. I grabbed it off the bed and answered it while I headed into Jackson's room. It was the same thing…still no person on the other end. I hung up just as I got into his room.

"Who was that Miles?" My brother asked

"I don't really know. An unknown caller keeps calling me but there is never anybody there." I told him

"Well, then just don't answer it anymore then," He advised me, "And what are you doing in here anyway?"

I waved my paper in the air, "French problems."

He waved me over to where he was sprawled on his bed, magazine in front of him accompanied by a big bowl of ice cream. He talked me through conjugating the verbs to match the nouns and all that jazz. After the torture was over he kicked me out of his room. I started walking down the hall back to my room when I realized something.

"JACKSON!!!" I yelled running back to his room and pounding on the now locked door, "GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

"NO!" He yelled back

"COME ON!" I screamed in frustration

"NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS"

I gave a loud groan and just went back to my room to stew in my own anger. I half slammed and half shut the door and sat in a huff on my bed.

_SLAM_

Something hit my door and I could hear a door close from down the hall.

I opened the door and found my cell phone on the ground. I smiled for a second and opened my mouth to thank him when I realized that he had taken the antenna and battery out. My phone was A LOT JACKSON" I yelled sarcastically

"NO PROBLEM SIS."

I shook my head and groaned before retreating to my room one final time to get ready for bed.

I made my way to the bathroom dropping my cell hone on my desk and headed to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Ya know…normal getting ready for bed kinda stuff. I have always hated doing the same stupid thing every night. Ya know…..having to take the time to stand in front of a mirror and put a bunch of crap of your face. At least it pays off by me having gorgeous skin. Plus I kinda have to, being Hannah Montana and all.

I am so tired from the day, fighting with Jake, my brother and everything else. I was ready to go to bed. I shut off the bathroom light and walked past the entrance to my Hannah closet to where my bed stood, looking so comfortable.

_Knock, Knock _

I froze.

Someone was tapping on my window. Oh dear God, I said to myself. I slowly turned my head toward the single window into my room. There was the shape of a head outside my window. I opened my mouth to scream when a flashlight clicked on from outside the window.

_Jake?_

He waved me over, so I walked over to the window, but not before I made sure my door was securely locked.

I flipped the switch to unlock the window and pushed it up.

"Jake, I asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come see you. I called you three times but each time when you answered I locked up and could not work up the courage to say anything." He told me

"That was _you_." I said very surprised

"Yeah," He looked down, sounded embarrassed.

"Why?" I whispered

"Huh?" He said lifting his head back up to look at me.

"I asked why?" I said louder

"Oh, well you….." He paused then started rambling, "…you were so calm earlier and I felt so bad and I still like you and…and… I just didn't want our relationship to end like that…..I just….I mean," He sighed, "I'm sorry"

"Jake, it hurt me so much when you never called or wrote…or…or…even a text message would have done. But I heard nothing. For eight months…._eight_ months Jake. You told me four and after five I just gave up. You have no idea. I called so many people to try and figure out how to get a hold of you…even my dad tried for me and…well. NOTHING, we got nothing, it was like you disappeared off the face of the earth. I was scared and mad and just plain lonely." I said as he stared at me.

For once Mr. Ego was completely speechless. He just stared at the window sill as though he was locked in that position.

"Jake." I started again and he looked up, "It is ok. I am with Oliver now and I still like you….I will always like you. But we can't go back, you ruined it and it can never go back."

"But I never got a chance, it's all my fault that I never got a chance." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

His eyes searched for something on the window sill and he started talking, "I never got to really get to know you. I got to kiss you once when I wanted so much more. I never got to be your boyfriend and treat you like a queen and bring you flowers or presents and hug you and make everyone else jealous," I started tearing up in the middle of his speech, "And show you off to the whole school and show them that I am not an ego loving maniac, I can go out with the most down to earth and beautiful girl that I……"

I put my hand on his cheek to stop him and he looked up, "Jake." I whispered.

He stared into my eyes and for a moment….one single moment…there was a connection that had never been there before. Then…. well then….

……I kissed him

I closed my eyes and put all the rest of my love for him into the kiss, as though I was giving it back to him. I wanted to love him…..I really did. But I could not trust him nor did I want a boyfriend that disappeared for eight months in a row. I was ready for the pain to go away. When we pulled apart I had left a part of my soul on him. He had taken every feeling for him that I had had. It was finally over.

"Good bye" I whispered

He stared into my eyes but I broke contact and looked away.

He turned from the window and climbed down the roof of our porch and jumped to the ground. I shut the window and pulled the shade down and drew the curtains over it. I leaned against the window and slid to the ground and the tears started falling. I am not dating Jake. But I guess I never really was. It was over.

_I am not dating Jake._


End file.
